Get Back
by BeatlesNPercyJackson
Summary: Okay my friend and I came up with this story at 12am so here it is, any John and Ringo go to 2011 and people from the future come back to 1965. Very funny. Read how they get back to the normal times.


New Years 1965

"I like that record shop we visited today…." John said.

"Why, because your face was plastered over half of it?" Ringo remarked.

"Yeah." John said as he walked into their flat.

Today was new years eve so they got some wine to celebrate.

Soon one drink became 2, then 4, then 8, and so on.

It ended up with Paul wasted, stading on the coffee table, murdering some of their songs. John passed out on the organ lacking pants, George sitting on the floor with his legs at odd angles and his thumb in his mouth, and a tipsy Ringo drawing a fake mustache on John. Which he soon got bored with doing, and moved on to torture George, who was acting like a 3 year old. Ringo teased George so badly, he got the younger guitar player to throw a hissy-fit, while tears streamed down his sunken cheeks. Then the clock struck 3 am. Witching hour. the halfway point between night and day.

2010-2011

"Yes Hannah, 'cause its an _awesome_ idea to snowboard off the roof." Anna spat out those cold sarcastic words in Hannah's face. "Well Hannah, if it makes you feel any better, I think that was an amazing idea!" Maddie said cheerfully, trying to be kind. All the while Emma, or as we call her M&M, was chowing down on her precious M&Ms as if they were popcorn as she watched the "show" that was being put on for her viewing entertainment.

The 4 girls were locked up in Anna's room while all of their parents were off doing parent-y stuff that nobody cares about, being not so closely watched over by Anna's deaf grandmother, who was downstairs watching one of her soap operas. And this is how they spent their new year, locked up in a room with no internet, TV, or really any other electronic device besides their 3 dead cell phones.

3 am came around and the girls were all hyped up on sugar. Then….it happened. Faster than a gunshot, a white flash blinded all of the girls' eyes, and where Maddie and Anna were once standing, stood 2 mop-topped men, one with no pants and a fake, drawn on mustache. And one with the biggest nose they'd EVER seen.

Back to 1965

The two girls (Maddie and Anna) who one second were in 2011 were now in 1965, in a nice flat that belong to the Beatles, although they were totally oblivious to where and WHEN they were. All they knew was that they were in a house with two mop-topped men who were some what familiar.

"Hey…Anna!" Maddie said, softly nudging Anna's arm.

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

"Don't they looked sorta… look…er…familiar?"

"Yeah, weren't they in some bug band?"

"Yeah it was the crickets or something!" Maddie said looking around.

"I don't know what their name was but I do know one thing, that guy is amazing singer!"Maddie said as she jumped onto the coffee table with Paul.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Karaoke night! La, la la la la la…." Maddie started to sing along with Paul.

Anna looked a t the sight before her. Her best friend and some drunken dude, arms wrapped around each others shoulders, singing a tune that neither of them seemed to know the lyrics to. Then she noticed George sitting on the floor sucking his thumb and holding his earlobe with his other hand. The first thought that came to her mind was, "Aww!"

She walked over to him and George told her all about what Ringo did and how he should be in trouble.

"An-and he-e kept saying mean things to-to-to me!" George tattled.

Anna thought he was just gosh darn adorable until he jumped into her arms screaming "Mummy!" Then instantly fell asleep using her as a human pillow. Maybe if she were 20 this would be cute but she was thirteen so this was as awkward as somebody could get

The free mic ended when Paul fell off the coffee table and was knocked out cold.

"Maddie, can you help me?" Anna said trying not to wake George and his 3 year old madness.

"Can't …I have to help him!" she said trying to pull up the lifeless Paul.

"Maddie! Get. Him. OFF!:

"B-Bu..he's sooo cute! Look! He's still sucking his thump!" Maddie said, her heart fluttering.

Anna gave a frusterated sigh.

"I'm not going to get him off of you..but I will do you a favor!" Maddie said, pulling a blanket from the white bed onto the two.

Maddie giggled softly and skipped back over to the sleeping Paul. "Hmmm…hopefully he's light…" Maddie said to herself as she slowly bent down and grabbed Paul's arm, which she placed around her shoulder.

A little while later, Maddie had finally achieved her goal of standing, now that the hard part was over, she braced herself for the even harder task, dragging him all the way to his bed. After 10 laborious minutes of dragging Paul to his bed, and the many failed attempts of actually getting him _into_ the bed, Maddie was too tired to walk to her own bed, so she just curled up to Paul's side and drifted into sleep.

2011 (3:01 am)

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

This had been going on for a minute or so. First Hannah and Emma would scream, then John and Ringo echoed, going back and forth for a minute. After about two minutes of screaming back and forth at each other, Emma stopped and just stood there watching, an amused look on her face.

1965

Maddie slowly opened her eyes, yawning softly and looking around. Her eyes fell on a sleeping man, who she was cuddling up to. "W-what?" Maddie yelped out softly, "W-who….? I-I didn't think we invited any men to our party…oh yeeeeeaaaah! The whole flashy sorta thingy…hmmm…I better go get breakfast ready!" Maddie whispered to herself as she got out of bed cautiously, so she wouldn't wake Paul.

After about an hour or more of cooking, Maddie had finally set up and filled an entire buffet table of all kinds of breakfast foods. All of the lovely food started to make the house smell delightful. The smell of bacon made it's way to Paul's bed, making Paul basically float out of his bed, and toward the buffet where he sat down and immediately began to devour a plate that had been made for him. After he was almost halfway through his plate, an unfamiliar voice said from in front of him, "Coffee or tea sir?" Maddie said, giggling at the funny voice she used as Paul looked her up and down. He then politely answered, after looking at her for a while, "Tea please…and who are you?" Maddie blushed lightly and looked down at her apron that said _**kiss**__** hug the cook.**_

"It's a looooooooong story."

After a few seconds of silence Anna peeped in, "A little help guys?"


End file.
